¿¡Que te gusta quién?
by Any-chan15
Summary: No podía creerlo, no podía haber escuchado eso, ¿en verdad Hinamori se había enamorado de alguien más?


**¡O-Oha…Ohaio…! *cae desfallida* o3o que poca resistencia *se levanta* solo era broma.**

**Espero no les moleste este bombardeo de shots xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La trama es invento mío.**

**.**

Nos ubicamos en otoño, la estación de las hojas que pintan a más de un árbol de color amarillo o naranja y cubre el suelo con sus hojas crujientes que cualquiera, niño o grande, disfruta de pisar. El viento comúnmente es templado inclinándose al frío, y en este caso no es la excepción.

El viento era frío y los árboles mecían sus hojas, desprendiendo algunas y dejándolas caer sobre una chica de cabello negro violáceo, corto hasta casi tocar los hombros, que llevaba un broche sosteniendo los mechones de uno de los costados de su cabeza. Un precioso broche turquesa con un tono durazno atravesándolo como franja, el cual jamás se quitaría, ni para dormir.

— _¿Te gusta Hitsugaya-kun?_

—_Hinamori— su cara de desconcierto no podía ser más obvia — ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? Digo, te queda bien pero…— lo miró curiosa al verlo buscar algo en su haori._

— _¿Pero qué, Shiro-chan?_

—_Te había comprado esto para ti— dijo entregándole el broche que la teniente del cinco usa actualmente —Pero ahora no sé donde te lo vas a poner, claro, si te gustaba no estás obligada a nada. Es más, tal vez esto es tonto de mi parte y todo eso…— ella lo miró enternecida como él se ponía nervioso. Le encantaba verlo así, porque sólo con ella se comportaba de esa forma._

Abrió los ojos acompañando la reaparición del color chocolate con una tierna sonrisa y un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

_¡Gracias, Shiro-chan! Me encanta._

Llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia aquel accesorio y lo tocó con delicadeza, continuando con sus vívidos recuerdos.

_¡Hinamori, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es Shiro-chan, es Capitán Hitsugaya!_

Y al recordar lo tibio que era su cuerpo al abrazarla no pudo resistir más y se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentada. Sacudiendo su cabeza para dejar caer todo rastro de las hojas de otoño.

— ¡Capitán Hirako!— llamó una vez abierta la puerta de la oficina, observando cómo él le miraba con una ceja en alto mientras paraba su conversación por teléfono, seguramente con Hiyori Sarugaki — ¿Puedo ir a ver a Shiro-chan?— preguntó cual niña pequeña que pide permiso para ir a jugar.

El capitán apartó la bocina del teléfono de su oreja y hasta Momo pudo escuchar los reclamos de la rubia, y eso que estaban a varios metros de distancia. Hirako simplemente contestó con un ademán de manos y ella no esperó más, saliendo disparada del lugar hacia los cuarteles de la décima división.

El capitán del quinto observó su puerta abierta y el frío entrar por ella, se levantó con pereza y la cerró para luego volver a coger el teléfono.

— _¡Shinji deja de consentir a los vagos de tu escuadrón!_

—Pero es el amor, Hiyori— se quejó el rubio —No puedo ir contra eso…

— _¡Amor un oso de peluche, déjate de molestarme y ponte a hacer tu trabajo!_

—Entonces será un oso de peluche para San Valentín— canturreó el rubio escuchando improperios del otro lado del teléfono —Yo también te amo, mi vida— dijo irónico recibiendo más maldiciones de parte de su amiga-seguramente-futura-novia.

En las instalaciones del décimo escuadrón una rubia mujer con dos bellos orbes celeste limpiaba los pasillos de su escuadrón con una cadena de Kido atada a su tobillo. Y todos los que pasaban a su lado sabían que eso no era más que un castigo para enseñarle a ser más responsable, la pregunta ahí en verdad era: ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer ese castigo? Quién supiera.

En eso, Hinamori apareció, deshaciendo el shumpo y cayendo suavemente sobre el suelo. Primero dejando que las puntas de sus pies tocaran tierra y luego el resto de su pie para poder estabilizarse al fin. Y como era de esperarse Matsumoto se abrazó a ella llorando sobre su capitán, la pobre teniente del cinco no sabía qué hacer, muchas veces había roto ese encantamiento pero Toushiro ya le había advertido que no lo hiciera o Rangiku jamás aprendería. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Rangiku-san, ¿prometes que si te libero cumplirás con tus labores de teniente?— preguntó luego de lanzar un suspiro de resignación.

—Sí, te lo prometo amiga— dijo la rubia con los ojos brillando.

—Rangiku-san, puedo verte cruzando los dedos— agregó la chica durazno con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, después de todo la rubia se había abrazado a ella quedando inclinada, y Momo podía divisar fácilmente su espalda donde por mera casualidad a la mujer le había dado un ataque de artrosis y sus dedos se cruzaron solitos. "Escapando a la voluntad de su dueña".

—Ve-ve-verás…Hinamori-chan…etto…— la exuberante mujer se paró de un salto y comenzó a desmentirse con graciosas señas de sus manos pero para su desgracia Hinamori no era tan ingenua como antes.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que la chica durazno le dijera ni A puesto que su amigo de la infancia abrió la puerta de la oficina con un aura sumamente tenebrosa, haciendo que ambas chicas retrocedieran un poco. Y para cuando el papel de la mano de Hitsugaya terminara siendo miles de pedacitos de hielo la rubia ya había vuelto para sus labores de limpieza, cantarina y sonriendo de los nervios. Por su parte, Hinamori rió justo antes de ser arrastrada dentro de la oficina de su amigo.

— ¿No eres muy cruel con ella, Shiro-chan?— preguntó con compasión hacia su amiga. Pero calló al notar algo que debió haber visto desde un principio, todos los muebles de la oficina estaban movidos y Toushiro no tenía puesto su Haori y las mangas de su hakama estaban recogidos hasta sus axilas —Hoy es el día de la limpieza de los escuadrones— dijo por inercia, empalideciendo un poco.

—Tonta, no me digas que se te olvidó— dijo burlesco Toushiro moviendo su escritorio a su respectivo lugar ya que él había terminado con el aseo hacía rato y sólo debía esperar que el piso se secara, cosa que ya había sucedido —A poco y Hirako tampoco lo recordó— en eso, Hinamori salió disparada al mejor estilo de Matsumoto —Eso creí— habló solo el joven prodigio yendo hasta el sofá para también ponerlo en su lugar y así completar su tarea. Luego podría descansar un rato, seguro pasaría a ayudar a Momo.

En lo que fue del camino hasta su escuadrón pudo notar cómo todos los escuadrones ya estaban terminando con la tarea de limpieza, es decir, llevaban toda la mañana en eso ¡su escuadrón se estaba hundiendo y ella meditando y paseando! Era una mala, mala, mala teniente. Pronto, en el sexto escuadrón, sus pasos comenzaron a detenerse y paró finalmente en un techo cercano a su división, observando la parte del Seretei que podía, logrando divisar a algunas parejas de shinigamis pasear a gusto.

Y cuando la brisa fría golpeó su rostro logró quitar su mirada de aquellas personas, susurrando un "sólo soy una teniente".

**¿¡Que te gusta quién!?**

**Capítulo único **

Desde el día de la limpieza de escuadrones, que era el primer día de cada mes, no podía sacarse de su mente la imagen de Toushiro, los sentimientos que había encontrado estando junto a él se volvieron mucho más fuertes al plantearse que se había estancado en su vida, la cual ya le resultaba rutinaria. Y para su mala fortuna, volvió a recordar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo, los cuales había dejado guardados en una cajita muy grande en el fondo de su corazón… ¡y ahí debían quedarse! Pero no, no podía guardarlos, no más. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlos, no sabía cómo hacer para que estos no se pusieran como un obstáculo entre su amistad, no sabía cómo hacer para que fueran correspondidos. Necesitaba ayuda, para saber cómo se le dice "te quiero" a la persona que te gusta.

Primero recurrió a Yammamoto, mala idea, porque justamente le habían mandado a entregar unos informes al primer escuadrón y se lo cruzó, y siendo el más viejo en el Seretei –no debió comenzar así- creyó que tenía experiencia en esas cosas, mas el viejo tan solo le reprendió y le dijo: "como teniente, como shinigami deberías saber que no debemos tener sentimientos". Claro, por eso había parejas dentro del Seretei. ¿Acaso el teniente Shiba Kaien de vaya-a-saber-uno de qué época era, había estado casado? ¿Acaso su capitán no estaba llevando una relación –a larga distancia- con la vizard Sarugaki Hiyori? ¿Y se olvidaba del compromiso que tenía la teniente Kuchiki con el shinigami sustituto? Cómo le molestaron esas palabras de "no debemos tener sentimientos", él porque era un viejo amargado.

Y luego trató con Rangiku pero recordó que Toushiro la había mandado a una misión en el mundo humano porque ya no la soportaba más, y volvería en la noche; Hisagui, era su senpai y podía ayudarla pero él y Kira estaban internados en el cuarto escuadrón en una muy clara sobredosis de alcohol; Renji, su última opción, estaba en el mundo humano con su novia Tatsuki –otro ejemplo para Yammamoto- por ende, no podía preguntarle nada. Todo era un dolor de cabeza.

—Vaya, Hina-chan, ¿qué te trae tan enojada?— mencionó una voz a sus espaldas, apareciendo en el vértice de su hombro y su rostro, mostrando un cierto interés en el terrible rayón que había dejado como firma en uno de los informes del escuadrón.

La chica arrugó el papel y lo tiró al tacho de basura que ya rebosaba de pelotitas de papel, para luego estirar sus brazos hasta alcanzar el otro extremo del escritorio y colocar su cabeza entre ellos, dejando salir de su boca un quejido sonoro.

—Vamos, niña, más confianza que soy tu Capitán— dijo Hirako de lo más divertido al ver a su teniente así.

—Capitán Hirako, ¿es posible estar enamorado de alguien durante años y ser amigos, muy amigos, y no saber cómo decírselo?

—Sí— respondió automáticamente el rubio, con la imagen de cierta chica de orbes avellana en su mente — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo se lo digo?— cuestionó entusiasmada levantándose de donde estaba y mirándolo expectante y esperanzada.

La blanca sonrisa de Shinji se ensanchó cuan grande podía llegar a ser, mostrando sus grandes y blanquecinos dientes, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Como cuando estaba a punto de hacer una broma. Lástima que Momo no lo conociera mucho, sino hubiera sabido que nunca, ¡nunca! Debía pedirle consejos a ese hombre y menos seguirlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitsugaya echó su silla para atrás y se desperezó, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para agarrar el otro y así estirarlo para un costado, repitiendo la acción con el otro brazo; y estirando sus piernas un poco para luego bostezar y mirar sin mucho esmero su trabajo. No le quedaba mucho pero ya estaba cansado de hacerlo, sin embargo estaba más que seguro que su descanso sería más relajante si sabía que luego de él no debería hacer otra cosa más que relajarse. Entonces continuó, sin saber que ese descanso le hubiese hecho mucho bien a su futuro dolor de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica durazno terminó con el ajuste a su traje de shinigami. Finalmente se lo colocó con la esperanza de que fuera como su capitán le había indicado y aún con las tijeras en mano sonrió al notar su obra maestra finalizada. Su hakama, ahora era más ceñido al cuerpo, realzando sus curvas. Ni loca hacía las otras especificaciones: "déjate el traje con magas cortas y convierte ese pantalón largo por un short, los hombres queremos ver piel". Su Shiro-chan era muy hombrecito, de eso estaba segura, pero no era un pervertido como su capitán, por eso sabía que tan solo ceñir el traje era suficiente…o al menos eso esperaba.

Luego estaba el tema de su cabello, no había mucho que hacer con él ahora que estaba corto así que simplemente se dispuso a colocarse una suave capa de maquillaje para que "realzara su belleza". ¿Qué belleza? Se preguntaba, sus ojos eran del color más común y su cabello a penas daba su brillo violeta cuando el sol la bañaba, sus curvas estaban bien pero no eran tan voluminosa como para sentirse orgullosa. Oh, sí, como toda mujer Hinamori tenía sus dudas sobre su cuerpo.

Mas ni eso podía detener el plan que su capitán le había dicho que funcionaría. Y estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo porque de fallar, Hirako le prometió el puesto como guardia de Karakura el que le pertenecía actualmente a Kuchiki Rukia, pero que pasaría a estar vacante cuando ella se casara y fuera de luna de miel. Sería sólo unos meses pero tal vez eso sería suficiente para olvidar el dolor del rechazo…eso la hizo detenerse y retroceder hasta quedar sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la puerta. ¿Y si él la rechazaba? Ahora sí recordaba por qué había guardado sus sentimientos muy en el fondo, tenía miedo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, uno que sólo era perturbado por el sonido de las manecillas de su reloj de pared, las cuales se movían acorde el tiempo. La chica durazno sintió algo molesto sobre sus ojos, una luz, y se cubrió con una mano sus orbes al volverse esta más perturbadora, encontrando que era el broche que había olvidado colocarse. Lo tomó suavemente en sus manos, él no tenía motivo alguno para dárselo, la verdad ninguno de sus regalos tenían motivo simplemente él…

"_Estaba pensando en ti, vi esto y…creí que te quedaría bien". _

"_Esto parecía llevar tu nombre escrito". _

"_No sé, sólo creí que te gustaría". _

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro y su mirada recobró brillo, él siempre estaba pensando en ella. Él sólo sonreía para ella, él dejaba de ser frío por ella, se desvivía por protegerla y…sólo a ella abrazaba.

—Vamos, Momo. Tú puedes— se dijo a sí misma, intercambiando miradas de determinación con su reflejo en el espejo mientras se colocaba su broche.

Y luego de un portazo la habitación volvió a quedar inundada del sonido de las manecillas del reloj, que señalaba su horario: las cuatro de la tarde, en punto.

Mientras tanto, en el escuadrón diez, la mayoría de los segadores festejaba de que un día más se cumplieran las horas de trabajo para salir a tomar o simplemente ir a sus hogares a descansar. Después de todo se lo merecían. En la oficina, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro llamó a la puerta.

—Pase— se escuchó del otro lado.

—Capitán, le traigo la lista de los que se rompieron un hueso hoy en el entrenamiento— dijo la joven tercer al mando del escuadrón, recién trasladada del onceavo por no ser demasiado dura allí.

—Bien, puedes retirarte— habló algo fastidiado el capitán, deteniendo el paso de la joven cuando esta estaba en el umbral —Mitsuko Akane— la chica se volteó —Que no se repita, ya no estás en el onceavo.

— ¡Pero…!

—Es todo.

Hinamori llegó justo en el momento que la joven salía echando humos diciendo que ese chico era un cascarrabias que no dejaba a los demás divertirse y que si no fuera tan sexy nadie estaría en el décimo escuadrón, extrañada, la chica durazno entró olvidando momentáneamente su plan.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane-chan, Hitsugaya-kun? Lucía muy molesta— acotó dejando de lado la parte de "sexy Capitán". — ¿Hitsugaya-kun?— preguntó algo cohibida por la mirada penetrante que él le estaba dedicando, y cuando giró su rostro para verse a sí misma notó que su plan había ido más allá de lo que esperaba ¡se había olvidado de cerrarse el hakama! — ¡Pervertido!— gritó a todo pulmón antes de cerrarse y salir corriendo de allí.

En cuanto salió de su letargo notó que varios de sus subordinados y cierta chica con cámara en mano, estaban de curiosos en la puerta, observando la escena. No le importó, quería saber qué demonios estaba haciendo Hinamori semi desnuda por ahí. Encolerado, salió en su búsqueda, a sabiendas estaba en su habitación. Después de semejante papelón seguramente estaría muy avergonzada para ver a alguien. Y así, el capitán se retiró.

—Mitsuko-san, ¿qué haces?— preguntó uno de los subordinados que tenía un brazo enyesado debido al entrenamiento impartido por esa chica.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy la tercer al mando, haré el papeleo— comentó sonriente, viendo la nueva noticia por la cual Rangiku se iba a querer morir por habérsela perdido.

Llegó a su habitación en las instalaciones de la quinta escuadra, sintiendo sus ojos lagrimear pero no por cualquier cosa. Se sentía una estúpida, una inútil que no podía hacer algo tan sencillo como cerrarse la ropa, ahora Toushiro pensaría cualquier cosa de ella ¡todo era un desastre! Y cuando una lágrima amenazaba por caer, alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Vete— habló fuerte para que él pudiera escucharla, su voz salió normal y aprovechó eso para calmarse y limpiar las lágrimas antes de que cayeran.

— ¿Qué me vaya? ¡Ni loco me voy hasta que me expliques qué haces corriendo semi-desnuda por ahí!

Los orbes chocolate se abrieron demostrando el asombro que sentía, no podía ser que él estuviera enojado ¡no estaba en derecho de hacerlo! Y más que sentirse feliz como cada vez que él la trataba de cuidar, se sintió ofendida, la vio semi-desnuda ¿y todo lo que quería era una explicación? Se hubiese sentido felizmente ofendida si él hubiese venido a buscar otra cosa, por lo menos así sabría que él estaba interesado en ella. Y para el pesar de ambos, la ira de Momo estalló junto al plan de Hirako.

— ¡Porque me gusta un idiota de tu escuadrón y no sé cómo decírselo!— gritó abriendo la puerta, viendo los orbes turquesa abrirse desmesuradamente.

—Que…Que… ¿¡Qué te gusta quién!?— le devolvió el grito, confundiéndola un poco, él no solía ser así. —Entiendo…— dijo sonriendo de manera misteriosa, quitando la mirada de sobre ella —…pues, buena suerte.

El corazón de la durazno latía dolido y lo único que llegó a hacer fue detenerlo, sosteniendo la manga de su hakama. Haciendo que él volviese la mirada a ella. Confundido, dolido, ya no sabía cómo estar. Le dolía el pensar que Momo tenía a alguien más en su corazón, alguien que no era él. Se sentía confundido porque jamás pensó que eso llegaría. No sabía si estar feliz por ella, porque de ser así no podría.

—Eres un idiota, Hitsugaya Toushiro, ¿alguna vez te lo dijeron?— dijo Hinamori, apretando más su agarre.

Y al fin, aquel eterno momento se fue, liberando su corazón de esa horrible opresión, de ese dolor que le producía pensar que ella…que su Moja-camas, tenía a alguien más a quien amar. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió feliz de que alguien lo llamase idiota.

—Me asustaste— susurró en el oído de la fémina, haciendo latir el corazón del chica a un ritmo muy acelerado ¿acaso él estaba…? —Moja-camas, no me vuelvas a asustar así— y sin esperar respuesta o aclarar sus palabras la besó, siendo correspondido al acto.

Hinamori se aferró fuertemente a las ropas de él, elevando su cabeza para poder sentir más de aquellos labios fríos. Mientras que él simplemente se sentía extrañamente feliz, ¿por qué así? Porque jamás creyó que le sería tan fácil confesar sus sentimientos, o que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso. Se separaron después de aquello que quedaría como un simple roce, ya que luego de intercambiar miradas volvieron a fundirse en un beso, esta vez más profundo por exigencia de Toushiro.

El chico de cabellos blancos tomó el rostro de Momo como si esta fuera una delicada flor y él estuviera acariciando sus pétalos. La besó tratando de transmitirle lo que sentía, lo que no se atrevía a decir y por eso disfrazaba. Porque le fue fácil decir lo que dijo mas no creía poder decirle "te quiero" o "te amo" sin ser consciente de su respuesta. Por su parte, Hinamori sentía que su mundo era solamente ellos dos. Sentía cómo él recorría toda su boca con su lengua y ella le devolvía el favor, recorriendo toda la cavidad de él, peleando con sus lenguas por el poco espacio y luchando a su vez por recuperar aire en esa batalla.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas debido a la falta de aire. Y chocaron suavemente sus frentes para luego mirarse, ambos sonreían pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Aún no estaban listos, para decirlo abiertamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las hojas de otoño volvían a caer en otro día de frío, común y corriente, menos para ellos. Capitán y teniente que comenzaban a llevar una relación semi-estable, siendo la notica del mes luego de que una tal Mitsuko le diera cierta grabación a cierta rubia teniente que lo publicó por todo el Seretei, Rukongai y Mundo Humano, vaya a saber uno si no llegó hasta Hueco Mundo. Sin embargo, ni las reprimendas de Yammamoto pudieron con ellos y ahí estaban ahora, sentados bajo un árbol pintado con los característicos colores de otoño.

Hitsugaya estaba apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol mientras que Momo lo usaba a él como respaldo, tomando con suavidad las manos masculinas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

—Tú, tú me gustas Shiro-chan— confesó de repente la chica agachando su mirada con su rostro encendido.

—Tú también me gustas, Moja-camas— dijo mirando tiernamente la cabellera negra violácea que estaba cerca de él.

El chico de orbes turquesa apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Hinamori, haciendo que esta sonriera y llevara una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla del capitán. No eran lo suficientemente maduros para decírselo a la cara pero el día que sí lo fueran, estaban seguros que no se cansarían de decírselo.

La fría correntada de viento se llevó un par de hojas de otoño, pintadas con un tinte durazno. Al igual, que el frío corazón de Hitsugaya había atrapado los cálidos sentimientos de la chica durazno.

**Fin**

**¿Muy empalagoso? xDDD**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**n.n ¿me dejan un review? :3**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
